Quand les chemins se croisent
by FrenchGleek64
Summary: Crossover avec d'autres séries. Amy, Santana, Tamsin et Spencer sont victime d'un accident à Seattle. Leur guérison sera longue et éprouvante. Entre nouvelles rencontres et nouveaux amours il pourrait y avoir des dommages. Surtout quand A n'est pas loin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Première fanfic donc pas top mais bon y'a un début à tout :) **

**Donc voilà cette fin est en fait un crossover entre Pretty Little liars, Lost Girl, Faking It, Grey's Anatomy, et Glee. Peut être que plus tard j'en ajouterai d'autres.**

**Ce premier chapitre est court et un peu bizarre mais c'est juste pour le début :)**

* * *

><p>Confuse, perdue. Les mots qui me définisse depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis que j'ai découvert être amoureuse de ma meilleure amie alors que l'on faisait... Non Qu'ELLE faisait semblant d'être lesbienne pour être populaire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Pas pour ça. Elle ne pouvais pas savoir. Savoir que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'elle et qu'elle ma vraiment brisée le coeur. Quand j'ai enfin osé lui avouer ce que je ressentais depuis longtemps mais que j'avais compris depuis peu et qu'elle a dit ces mots. Ces 6 mots qui m'ont brisée :<p>

" moi aussi, mais pas comme ça".

Seulement je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'elle m'a dit après. Après que lui ai donné le pouvoir de me briser le coeur en mille morceaux. À elle. Ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente. Celle à qui je faisait le plus confiance sur terre. Pathétique. Je sais. Je suis pathétique. Maintenant j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de lui refaire confiance.

Et maintenant je suis là et je ne sais même pas où c'est là.

Il fait noir et froid. C'est hostile. Je ne me rappelle pas comment c'est arrivé. Mon dernier souvenir c'est celui de moi avec une bouteille de champagne pour compagnie. Je sais pathétique.

Je ne supporte pas ce noir qui me donne froid dans le dos. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien, n'entends rien.

Je désespère quand j'entends une voix. Une voix inconnue mais qui me rassure instantanément. Une voix douce mais triste. Une voix que je pourrai écouter toute la journée.

J'aimerai vraiment savoir à qui appartient cette voix mais je ne sais pas où chercher. Soudain un lueur apparait. Je m'avance prudemment vers elle et au moment où j'allais l'atteindre et s'éloigna d'au moins un mètre. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus vite et elle s'éloigné de nouveau mais deux mètres cette fois. Bon maintenant je lui cours carrément derrière mais elle continue de s'eloigner. Jusqu'au moment où je la rattrape et que je la frôle du bout des doigts.

* * *

><p>Effrayée, fatiguée. Ce sont les mots qui me définissent depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis que tout le monde croyait qu'une de mes meilleures amies avait été enlevée. Alors qu'en fait elle se cachait... Enfin ça c'est l'histoire qu'elle nous raconte. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Alison. Croyez moi j'ai fait l'erreur de lui confier un secret et je l'ai payé cher. Très cher. On l'a toute payé d'une manière ou d'une autre.<p>

Et dire que l'on a tous pleuré sa "mort" alors que maintenant on l'a souhaite.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir une amie manipulatrice et menteuse, il fallait aussi que la raison de sa fausse mort ne vienne pour nous harceler. Durant 5 ans ça a duré et ça continue.

Et c'est à cause de cette personne que je suis ici dans cet endroit. Il fait noir et froid mais grâce à A j'ai au moins appris une chose. Contrôler ses peurs et passer au delà pour trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Donc maintenant au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort je vais réfléchir et trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je réfléchis et je n'ai toujours rien trouver. Ah mais ça y est je me rappelle maintenant. Je crois que je suis morte. Oui je me rappelle avoir eu cet accident et... le vide. Ça doit être ça. Mais franchement si je suis morte j'espère qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque-chose parce que je supporterai pas de rester comme ça longtemps.

Tout à coup j'aperçois une porte.

Je me précipite vers elle. Pas le temps de réfléchir pour une fois. Je fonce tête baissée dans la direction de cette porte qui m'a redonnée espoir. Quand je l'atteint enfin je tente de l'ouvrir mais elle est verrouillée. Je retente de l'ouvrir des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais rien.

Et là mes nerf craquent. Je défonce la porte avec mon pied et je la traverse. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que...

* * *

><p><strong> Alors ? Si vous avez des reremarquesquestions/suggestions, n'hésitez pas reviewer ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon ! Voici un nouveau chapitre moins bizarre que le premier. **

* * *

><p><span>Lost girl résumé de la série : Bo peut tuer les gens en les embrassant. Elle croit être un monstre et vit seul jusqu'au jour où elle sauve une jeune humaine nommée Kenzi et s'attache à elle. Suite au meutre de l'agresseur de Kenzi, Dyson et Dale, deux Faes infiltrés dans la police, trouve sa trace et l'amène à leur chef. Elle découvre alors qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'ils sont des milliers comme elle, différents. <span>

Bo est une succube c'est à dire qu'elle se nourrit de l'énergie sexuelle des gens. Aidée de Lauren un docteur humain travaillant pour les Faes, elle apprend à se nourrir sans tuer ses victimes. 

Lauren : Dr Lewis est au service des Faes pour sauver sa petite amie Nadia qui dut être tuée quand elle se réveilla. Elle est amoureuse de Bo.

Dyson : il peut se transformer en loup ce qui est très pratique pour aider Bo, de qui il est amoureux, à sauver le monde. Étant un loup, il ne peut aimer qu'une seul fois. Il a donné cet amour à Bo mais ce l'est fait enlever par une fae maléfique afin de sauver la succube. Grâce à Kenzi il a finit par le récupérer mais trop tard car Bo aimait Lauren. Depuis il lui a fait voeux allégeance et combat à ses côtés.

Tamsin : la valkyrie et coéquipière de Dyson. Fae de l'ombre elle a du gagné la confiance de la petite bande. Morte mais ayant plusieurs vies, elle est redevevue enfant mais a été élevée par Kenzi qu'elle considérez comme une mère.

Kenzi : jeune fille de la rue, la jeune russe sait parfaitement voler sans se faire prendre. Sa vie a changé quand elle a rencontrée Bo qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle a été intégrée dans le monde de Faes. Elle s'est mariée avec un d'eux, Dale qui est mort peu après leur mariage. Désespéree, elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver le monde du père de Bo. Cette dernière a été jusqu'au Valhalla pour la récupérer. Suite à ces aventures, Kenzi a décidée de partir.

* * *

><p><em>La psychologue <em>_Elizabeth Kübler-Ross (décédée en 2004) disait qu'il existait 5 étapes avant d'accepter une perte. Chacun à son rythme passe par ces phases: le Déni, la Colère, le Marchandage, la Dépression, l'Acceptation. Mais pour d'autres comme le docteur EKR, __il en existe quelques unes de plus. Il y aurait les étapes dites du choc, du déni, de la colère et du marchandage, la tristesse, la résignation, l'acceptation._

Quand Dyson reçu cet appel il eu besoin de s'asseoir. Il n'y croyait pas. Non sa partenaire ne pouvait pas avoir du un accident et être entre la vie et la mort. Non! Elle était une Valkyrie. Ce sont elles qui amènent les âmes des guerriers morts dans les mondes mystérieux de l'au-delà . Et même si elles meurent elles ont d'autres vies.

Pour Dyson tout ceci était tout simplement inpenssable, inimaginable.

Mais pourtant un hôpital de Seattle, le Drey...brey ... non Grey Sloan Hospital quelque-chose comme ça, l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de l'accident de celle qui peu à peu était devenue sa meilleure amie et qu'elle se trouvais actuellement entre la vie et la mort. Le médecin lui avait confié qu'elle ne savais pas si Tamsin se réveillerait un jour. A ce moment là il avait été pris d'un vertige le faisant valser jusqu'à la chute. Sûrement un des syndromes du choc. Un des premiers à s'être manifesté.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer faible était au bord des larmes. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser son loup sortir. Il courut jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche et se laissa aller. D'abord il se mit à hurler et, ensuite sa chemise craqua. Puis vint le tour du pantalon. Il se retrouva nu le corp ressemblant encore un peu à celui d'un homme avec comme seul témoin la forêt de chênes où s'étaient réfugiés une multitude d'oiseaux en tout genre. Dès l'instant où sa transformation s'acheva, il ressentit, comme à chaque fois cette sensation de force, d'apaisement. Il n'en pouvait plus de se repasser la conversation en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Kenzi pleurait sur l'épaule de Bo sa meilleure amie. Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle était dévastée. Sa petite fille Tam Tam. Celle qu'elle avait "élevé" allait peut être mourir. Bo tentait tant bien que mal de la distraire et de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Kenzi était inconsolable. Elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute, que si elle n'était pas partie Tamsin n'aurait pas eu d'accident et serait toujours en vie avec eux. Bo eu alors l'idée de proposer à Kenzi de partir immédiatement pour Seattle. Au début Kenzi ne comprit pas trop triste pour réfléchir. Ce fut quelques 30 secondes plus tard qu'elle réagit et qu'elle courut dans la voiture à une vitesse ahurissante painiblement suivit de Bo. La brune lui cria de se dépêcher de se mettre au volant de la voiture jaune mais Bo éprouvait des difficultés à courir ne s'étant pas nourrit depuis la veille.<p>

Une fois en route Kenzi s'endormie laissant Bo dans une solitude et un silence absolue.

Les lignes blanches de la route défilées séparées à distance régulière par le goudron, créant une monotonie paisible pour Bo. Si paisible que ses paupières se rabattaient de plus en plus lentement et longuement sur les yeux de la conductrice. La nuit sombre et les lampadaires peu lumineux n'aidant pas,la succube finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

La voiture filait à toute allure sur la route dérivant peu à peu vers la file de gauche. Un klaxon se fit entendre et Kenzi se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa le volant juste à temps pour dévier la trajectoire de la voiture qui fonçait sur un camion.

Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et appela Lauren pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Ensuite elle se décida à réveiller Bo pour lui demander des explications. Elle n'était pas énervée, juste choquée.

La russe secoua son amie mais celle ci ne réagit pas. Inquiète, elle attendit l'arrivée du docteur.

Lauren arriva une heure plus tard avec tout son matériel médical. Elle demanda à Kenzi de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et examina Bo. Rassurée, elle dit à Kenzi qu'il fallait juste que Bo se nourrisse. Elle l'embrassa et immédiatement la succube se réveilla.

Après une petite discussion, il fut décidé que Lauren les accompagne à Seattle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mirent en route le plus vite possible pour aller soutenir Tamsin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors ? Moins bizarre que le premier ? J'espère que ça vous plait :D <strong>

**Si vous avez des remarques/questions/suggestions laissez un review ! :) **

**Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes ! **


	3. Chapter 3

JE SUIS CHARLIE

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un mot pour mes compatriotes morts de Charlie hebdo.

Soyons tous unis dans cette épreuve.

Peace ans love in the world.


	4. Chapter 3 : le réveil

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'absence mais j'étais vraiment trop occupée. Voici un chapitre moins bizarre que les premiers (du moins je l'espère :) )**

Amy émergeait lentement. Elle se demandait pourquoi une brume l'entourait. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables, le brouillard s'était entièrement dispersé et elle pouvait à présent distinguer tous les éléments qui l'entouraient. Elle examinait la pièce de gauche à droite. Elle voyait donc une petite table où quelques magazines étaient déposés, une chaise à l'apparence très inconfortable, une paroi vitrée qui dépassée légèrement d'un rideau mauve qui donné un peu d'intimité à l'occupante de la chambre, et enfin à la grande surprise de notre blonde, une tête brune était posée sur son lit l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement de la main.

Un puissant sentiment d'interrogation fit alors surface dans l'esprit d'Amy.

…

POV Reagan

Je sentis un mouvement et me réveillais en sursaut. Je levais ma tête en vitesse et mon cœur loupa un battement. Amy était là, devant moi, les yeux ouverts comme j'en avais tellement rêvé ces deux derniers jours. Les deux jours les plus longs de mon existence. Mais là n'est pas le sujet et je me concentrais donc sur ma belle qui se tenait juste là à mes côtés mais qui semblait vraiment perdue. Je décidais donc d'engager la conversation afin de l'éclairer sur les derniers événements.

-_Salut_ dis-je avec un petit sourire pour la mettre en confiance.

_- euh… Salut_ me répondit-elle. Je sentais la confusion dans sa voix. Un doute s'immisça en moi.

_- Sait-tu où tu es et ce qui t'es arrivée ?_

_- Euh… Non pas vraiment. Mais excuse-moi mais qui es-tu ?_

Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. J'avais envie de fuir loin d'ici pour pouvoir crier ma douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Elle dut lire la tristesse et la douleur sur mon visage car elle prit ma main dans les siennes. A ce contact, un frisson parcourut mon corps. Elle dut sûrement le remarquer car elle se mit à rougir. Je lui posais soudain la question dont la réponse m'effrayait.

-Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

_- La dernière chose dont je me souviens…humm…le mariage de ma mère. C'est mon dernier souvenir et après j'ai comme un trou noir._

Voilà c'était dit. Elle ne se rappelait donc pas du tout de moi, de notre rencontre, de notre couple, de notre première fois… Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. J'appelais donc le docteur pour qu'il vienne l'examiner.

Quand le docteur Robbins entra, elle me fit un sourire puis se présenta à Amy.

_-Bonjour je suis le docteur Robbins, c'est moi le chirurgien qui vous a opéré et je dois dire que vous avez une petite amie incroyable. Un peu têtue car on a dut la forcer à manger car elle ne voulait pas vous laisser seule une seule minute. Bon allez voyons ça je vais vous examiner et vous me direz si vous ressentait ne serait-ce que la moindre douleur d'accord ?_

Je vis la panique dans ses beaux yeux bleus dès que le docteur avait prononcé le mot « petite amie ». Cette panique m'attrista et me rappela qu'elle justement m'avait oubliée. D'accord elle l'avait fait contre sa volonté mais ça me blessait quand même. J'avouais alors au docteur Robbins qu'elle avait oublié au moins les quatre derniers mois (date de notre rencontre) mais je devais demandé à Lauren pour savoir plus précisément étant donné qu'on ne se connaissait pas avant.

La plus âgée des deux blondes appela son collègue neurochirurgien qui examina Amy et qui, après en avoir parlé avec le docteur Robbins, me demanda où étaient les parents d'Amy. La vérité était que je ne savais pas du tout qui était le père d'Amy et que je n'arrivais pas à contacter sa mère te son beau-père. Le seul membre de la famille que j'avais pu contacter était sa demi-sœur Lauren qui était en chemin pour Seattle. Il faut dire que la route était longue pour venir jusqu'ici. J'hésitais sur la réponse à donner quand une furie blonde entra en trombes dans la chambre en criant qu'elle voulait voir sa sœur.

_-Amy ?! Tu es réveillée ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !_

Un flot d'émotions passa sur le visage de la concernée, commençant par la surprise en passant par la joie et pour finir par l'incompréhension. Cette dernière émotion me laissa perplexe puis je me souvins d'une conversation où Amy m'avait expliquée qu'avant elle et sa sœur se haïssaient et n'avaient commencé à s'apprécier seulement récemment. Ça devait donc la surprendre que sa pire ennemie se soit faite autant de soucis pour elle. Je pris alors la parole pour expliquer la situation à la blessée.

_-Amy, tu as eu un grave accident de voiture et tu as dû te faire opérer. Ça fait donc deux jours que tu étais dans le coma._

Elle semblait encaisser les informations petit à petit.

Elle nous demanda à tous de sortir de sa chambre pour pouvoir être seule. J'étais un peu blessée par cette mise à l'écart néanmoins je comprenais son besoin.

Nous quittâmes tous la pièce moi la dernière mais non sans un regard vers ma belle. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle esquissa un sourire, léger certes mais bien présent. Mon cœur se réchauffa et je sus que je pouvais partir tranquille.

POV Emily

Je me réveille en sursaut à la sonnerie de mon portable. La peur m'envahie. Depuis que toute cette histoire avec A a commencé, je ne peux plus regarder mon téléphone sans avoir une boule dans le ventre.

Je prend mon portable et je vois un message envoyé par un numéro masqué. Bingo! Que veut-il encore ? Ne nous a-t-il pas déjà assez pris ? Je prend mon courage et regarde le message.

"Pauvre Spencer, qu'elle ironie ! Elle était parti pour ne plus prendre le risque de perdre sa vie tous les jours et voilà que maintenant elle l'a déjà perdu ! Kiss bitches -A "

Mais comment pouvait-il nous rire au nez dans un moment pareil ? Spencer venait d'avoir un accident et était dans le coma. Ses parents avaient engagé le meilleur chirurgien pédiatrique du pays mais ça ne suffisait pas. Le docteur nous avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand est-ce que Spencer se réveillerait, si elle se réveillais un jour bien sur.

Quand nous sûmes qu'elle avait eu un grave accident, Aria, Hanna et moi étions venues le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait désormais 2 jours que nous étions ici et que nous n'avions pas pu dormir. J'avais définitivement besoin d'un café. Je descend à la cafétéria et je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée ce qui m'étonne étant donné qu'il est environ 4 heure du matin. J'achète mon café et m'avance vers cette inconnue. Elle est assise à une des nombreuse table de la cafétéria. Je m'approche doucement mais je ne peux pas voir son visage car il est caché par ses longs cheveux noirs et légèrement violet sur les pointes. Elle semblait si fragile. Je lui signale ma présence en lui touchant le dos, soudain elle relève la tête et se lève brusquement. Un peu trop vite je pense vu qu'elle commence à vaciller. Je l'attrape et l'aide à s'asseoir, j'ai l'impression que je dois faire attention à elle comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se briser en mille morceaux au moindre choc. Une fois assise elle essuie les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joues quand je suis arrivée puis me regarde. Ces yeux noisettes sont si beaux et si pénétrants qu'ils semblent voir au plus profond de votre âme. Au bout de quelques minutes je me décide à engager la conversation.

_-Hey ! Tu vas bien ?_ Mais quelle conne je fais ! Je lui demande ça alors que c'est évident que non elle ne va pas bien. Je veux me rattraper mais à la place je m'enfonce encore plus.

_-Euh no..non je...désolé je...je...voulais juste...enfin tu vois...je veux di..._

_-C'est bon t'inquiète pas._ Dit-elle en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours je me sens bien, à ma place. Mais ma curiosité prend le dessus et je lui demande:

_-Pourquoi t'es ici toi ?_

Son regard devient sombre. Voulant essayer de rendre la chose plus facile je lui avoue la raison de ma propre présence.

_-Moi une de mes meilleures amies a eu un grave accident de voiture et est dans le coma._ Ma voix se casse, je pensais être capable de le dire tout en restant forte mais l'avouer à haute voix me fait réaliser que c'est bien réel, que ça s'est vraiment produit. Elle doit comprendre mon mal être puisqu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester comme ça mais je mes sens si bien dans ses bras, je me sens apaisée. A son tour elle s'ouvre et me conte la raison de sa présence ici.

_-La fille avec qui je sortais a elle aussi eu un grave accident de voiture. Elle étais dans le coma mais elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui et elle..._ Sa gorge se noue. Elle prend alors une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage puis continue sa phrase. _Et elle n'a plus aucun souvenir des derniers mois donc elle ne se rappelle plus de notre histoire ni même de moi._ Saisissant la détresse de cette belle inconnue, je me donne comme mission de lui changer les idées en apprenant à la connaître.

_-En passant moi c'est Emily Fields et à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?_ je lui demande avec un de mes plus beaux sourires sur le visage.

_-Reagan._

_-Et bien enchantée Reagan._ Je lui tend la main et attend qu'elle me la serre pendant ce qui me parait être une éternité. Elle semble hésiter puis finalement me tend la sienne en retour. Ce geste bien que quelconque, est pourtant le symbole d'un début même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi et à cette idée une sensation de chaleur s'empare de mon estomac et s'étend dans mon tout mon corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont follow et qui ont laissé des review ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer :)<strong>  
><strong>Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez des remarquesquestions/suggestions n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
